The Legend Of Adelo
by Deetho
Summary: What will happen when Adelo and Kyloth face Navi in an epic struggle of good versus evil! Alternate universe. Kyloth resembles Toothless and Adelo resembles Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Remember to R & R! It fuels the creative juices

**Chapter 1**

(Adelo)

My name is Adelo. I live with my mother and father in an open valley surrounded by rocky mountains with two exits on opposite sides. The grass is lush and green, the air smells of a fresh summer day and a cool breeze gently blows through the valley. Trees line the base of the mountain side and half the valley with lush green leaves swaying in the wind. Yup, everything is perfect. I walked back towards our house and opened the door, greeted by the smell of a rabbit stew simmering on the stove with my mother slowly stirring it with her wooden spoon. "Adelo, wash up. It's almost time for dinner." I took a quick glance down at my body and noticed there were blades of grass and dirt clinging to my fur vest. I only have one set of cloths, a brown shirt and black pants with a fur vest made from a deer I hunted myself. "Where's your father?" Mum asked. "Hunting" I replied then grabbed a bucket and a rag to wash up with. There's a small well built by my father to the side of our house and that's where we get most of our water from. A small fence surrounded it because when I was littler I had an obsession with finding out what's at the bottom of it. I flicked the latch and the gate swung open. I tied the rope to the bucket, dropped it down the well then pulled it back up, full of water. My vest slid off my back revealing my birth mark. For some reason I was born with a birthmark in the shape of a dragon on my right arm.

As soon as the wet cloth hit my skin I heard a yell a far distance away. My head swung around trying to locate where it came from then my eyes located my father running towards the house. He dropped his bow and short sword and started running faster towards me. Something was wrong. I shouted "Mum! Come quick!" She dropped her spoon into the pot and ran outside "what's wrong?" She asked concerned. I just lifted my arm and pointed at dad who was close to the house. He was shouting something but it was hard to hear what exactly. Mum let a out a gasp as a huge storm appeared over the top of the mountains. It almost looked like it was following dad but that's impossible. I squinted to get a better look but was distracted by my fathers words "RUN! RUN TO THE FOREST!" I shifted my gaze to him then my eyes turned as wide as plates. A dragon the size of my house with wings twice the length of its body flew towards our house. It's back legs were carrying a small stick but it was unrecognisable from this distance.

I was shoved to the left by my mother as a jet stream of fire erupted from the beast engulfing my house reducing it to charcoal. Mum grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the forest and we ran as fast as possible. I dared to take a glance back and saw my father fighting the beast. It seemed like it decided to land. With one sweep of its tail it crushed dad. "DAD! NOOOO!" I tried to escape from the grasp of my mother to help dad but a small part of my mind said 'your too far away. Evan if you went back he would surely be dead.' I knew I was right but I refused to accept dad was dead. The man that could tackle a bear with his hands and kill it, died. I got pulled back to reality when mother stopped running and knelt down to talk to me eye to eye. "Your father was a great man but there's nothing we can do. Respect his last wish and run to the forest." I nodded then started to run in the direction of the forest when I noticed my mother wasn't following. I turned around to face her. She had tears sliding down her face and was smiling at me. "I'm going to lead that thing away from you, just keep running and look for a river!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and tried to protest when a lightning bolt struck the ground in between is. I dared a glance skywards and saw the storm was directly above us now. I looked back towards where my mother was standing but she was already running in a different direction from me shouting and waving her hands. The dragon took one look at her then dove towards the small woman. I felt tears run down my own face as I turned back towards the forest and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Was feeling generous so I uploaded my second chapter today. R & R!

**Chapter 2**

It felt like I've been running for hours with the storm far behind me slowly dissipating. It was obvious that I lost the dragon and was safe for now. My foot landed in a small creek, and by how cold it is I can tell its fresh water from melted snow that dotted the mountain tops. I almost collapsed as I cupped my hands to get the most water possible into my mouth, kneeing down next to it. The water was cold but clean. After washing my hands and dusting myself down I walked over to a large boulder and sat down next to it. It was much bigger then me and offered protection from the wind as it grew colder the closer to night. I looked at my surroundings. A large boulder, trees surrounding the clearing, small creek supplying fresh water and lovely soft green grass. A glimmer in a bush caught my eye. I tried to see what it was when a black, scaly dragon jumped out of the bush and pinned me against my rock, a paw on my chest with my neck in between its claws. It stared into my eyes with nothing but pure hatred. "You do not belong here" it said, "leave now." I tried to nod but couldn't so I squeaked a "yes, I will." The dragon stepped backwards and removed his paw from my chest, freeing me. I got a good view of the dragon, pure black with two large wings folded onto its back, it's head was shaped like a shovel and huge eyes. It didn't have any spikes like normal dragons and it's tail had two fins that fanned in and out, I guessed.

A low growl rumbled through its chest and it gestured with its head for me to move. Not wanting to get eaten, I obeyed and started walking to the edge of the clearing when a large wolf jumped from the trees in front of me. It's teeth were bared, growling through them and barking at me. The dragon that spared my life but five seconds ago was now watching me with amusement in its eyes as it jumped onto my boulder and laid down to watch. I turned my attention back to the wolf just as it jumped at me. I turned to make a run for it but the wolf grabbed onto my vest and ripped it off my back, making me fall over on my face in the process. The wolf was tearing my vest to pieces as I rolled over onto my back. The wolf stopped destroying my vest, realising it's been fooled, and advanced towards me. I threw my hands out I front of me for protection just as it leaped into the air. A bright blue lightning bolt leapt from my hands striking a nearby tree, ripping all the bark off it. The wolf made a whimper sound as it ran away, scared out of its life.

The dragon was still watching me, but now with fear in its eyes. It's eyes narrowed and it jumped from its resting place to the ground in front of me. "You possess powerful magic young one." said the dragon "now leave before I-" the dragon stopped speaking when it's eyes rested onto my birth mark. It's eyes grew large with realisation and it stepped back from me nervously. At this point, I had no clue what was going on. "What is your name?" It asked with a curious tone. "Adelo" I said. The dragon put its front paw forwards and lowered it's front body, with its head nearly touching the ground, and the wings spread out horizontally. "I am Kyloth, I give you my deepest apologies for my actions, Adelo." So first he watches me fend off a wolf then he apologises? "Why the sudden change Kyloth" I ask "you weren't like this when you were pinning me to the rock." Kyloth stops bowing and rises to his normal hight. "I did not know you were the one that prophecy says will kill Navi, the evil that has plagued this land for countless generations." I put my hands on my head to try and stop it spinning, so what, now I some sort of hero who's destined to kill someone or something called 'Navi'. Then it hit me, did I just use magic?! I felt the ground slip from beneath my feet as I fell towards the ground, the whole world fading into darkness. Last word I heard was "Adelo?"

My eyes opened only to find myself lying on a hard, black brick ground in what looks to be an old castle. The sky was dark and clouds corrupted it. A female figure walked out from the shadows near the walls of the castle. She was dressed completely in black and was holding a wooden staff with a green gem on top as tall as her "Welcome young 'hero'." She said the last word mockingly. "So, you are the one who is said to destroy me." The only word to escape my mouth was "Navi." A smirk grew on her face "Yes, but perhaps you know me better like this." She waved her staff and green smoke seeped from the staff. She began to grow in size and changed colour. When she was finished a huge purple dragon stood before Adelo holding the twig of a staff in her giant claws. "I hope you'll forgive me for what I did to your parents. They were so week and fragile. Didn't put up much of a fight before I killed them both." Adelo's blood began to boil. She was the murderer of his parents. "You monster!" Adelo pulled a sword from seemingly nowhere and lunged at her. The sword when straight threw her and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So argent and young, you could never defeat me! Ha, what a joke." Adelo spun around to locate his enemy but the whole world turned black and he started to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Kyloth)

Kyloth was lying in the clearing with the boy wrapped in his huge wings. While waiting for Adelo to come to, he realised the boy was shaking from the cold and offered what comfort he could by sharing his warmth with him. Kyloth has seen mothers do this with their young before to protect them. Kyloth felt Adelo's breathing become irregular so he poked his head under his wings to look at Adelo. The boy was lying flat on his stomach wide awake, panting, and sweat dotting his forehead. "Is there something wrong Adelo?" Kyloth asked with genuine concern. Adelo glanced up at Kyloth's dragon face and his arms hugged Kyloths huge underbelly tighter, burying his face into his soft underbelly. "I met the person who killed my parents in a dream." Adelo said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Not only did she kill my parents but she is also Navi." Kyloth, armed with this new knowledge, came to realise what has happened. Navi most likely heard of the prophecy and decided to destroy Adelo while he was still young and weak. The boy was now sobbing quietly on Kyloths chest, tear drops sliding off his scales with ease. "Your parents death was not your fault, Adelo." Kyloth said "what's done is done. You must move on and honour your parents death." Adelo stopped sobbing and whipped the tears off his face with his shirt. "Thank you" he mumbled before falling asleep once again. "You are welcome, hatchling."

(Adelo)

Adelo woke to sound of a crackling fire. He lifted his eye lids but his vision was blurry. Sitting up, he rubbed his sore eyes with his hands getting rid of any sleep and took in his surroundings. A camp fire was burning away with a small pile of fish next to it, Kyloth's doing no doubt. Adelo looked around for the dragon but couldn't see him anywhere. "Kyloth?" Adelo shouted in no particular direction into the forest. When no response came back he grew worried for the scaly beast. 'He's a huge fire breathing lizard with claws sharper then knives, he can take care of himself' the little voice in the back of his mind told him. Still feeling a bit worried, Adelo sat down with his legs folded next to the fire, grabbing a stick and impaleing a fish on it. He reached out his arm towards the fire, holding the fish spear when he noticed something was odd about his birth mark. It was no longer the usual brown but rather a grey colour. Odd. "How do you kill a being that can change into a dragon and wield magic with ease?" He thought out loud.

His thoughts drifted to the battle with the wolf and the lightning bolt he summoned, curious he put down his half cooked fish and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, just do what you did last time." Said Adelo. He threw his hands out towards a tree but nothing happened. He tried again but still no result, on the third time the air rippled in front of him and a concussive sound erupted in front of him shattering the tree in half and the one behind it. He let out a scream of pain then threw his hands over his ears for protection and fell backwards, landing on his behind. "Well, not exactly what I was expecting" then he noticed the trees "but it got the job done" rubbing is sore ears. Kyloth burst from the tree line, snarling, swinging his head back and forth, trying to locate the cause of Adelo's pain. His narrow eyes rested on the small boy and he rushed towards him. "Are you injured" Kyloth said concern in his eyes. Adelo rubbed his ears one last time then stood up, Kyloth offering his head for support and Adelo gladly accepting. He gently rubbed the scales on Kyloth's nose and said "I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." Kyloth let out the breath he was holding and his eyes returning to their normal round shape. "I heard a terrible sound followed by a scream so I ran back as fast as I could, I'm glad you're alright Adelo." Adelo thought about Kyloths words then realised that in a short time they've grown feelings for each other. "I was worried about you too bud." Adelo let go of Kyloths snout and walked over to his fish on a stick, Kyloth following in pursuit. "So, Kyloth, before I met you, what were you doing in this clearing?" I asked curiously while folding my legs and sitting down. If he was a beast of the sky then what is he doing down here. He could of at least rested on a mountain. Kyloth sat next to me in a semicircle with me in the middle.

"Before we met, I was flying to the far north where my kind live peacefully. I heard a cry for help on the forest floor and flew down to investigate. Unluckily for me it was a trap and I had to fight a cave dweller. It-" Kyloth was interrupted by Adelo "what's a cave dweller?" Kyloth thought of the best way to describe them then said "they have huge heads and a thin body. They are covered with spikes pointing down their body and two black eyes. There mouth is filled with circulating teeth which they use to dig through earth and rock." Adelo was trying to match his description with any dragons he knew of but found none. "So what happened next?" Adelo asked. "It jumped up through the ground and delivered a blow to my left wing. I sliced at its soft underbelly, fatally injuring it and it backed off into its tunnels. No doubt it died down there. When I tried to continue my journey, I found I was unable to fly and decided to rest in this clearing until my wing was healed" Adelo stared into the fire lost in thought. The duo sat there for most of the day exchanging stories of their life until the sky began to grow dark. Adelo yet out a yawn and wished Kyloth good night. Adelo laid down on the soft grass and dozed off to sleep. A short while later Kyloth picked him up in his paws and wrapped his wings around them both. 'Perhaps this human means more to me then I know.' Kyloth thought then slipped into oblivion with his human.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, please review my story, tell me what you like or dislike!

**Chapter 4**

(Navi)  
>Navi paced back and forth deep in thought. She thought she burnt the boy to ashes back at that ugly house yet here he was roaming around in dream space. Evan that in itself is impressive. Only persons who have devoted years to mental training can enter the dream space. It is but a place where one can do anything they wish without concern. There he is. Roaming like a lost sheep, confused, angry and sad dragging that sword of his he accidentally created. Adelo stopped walking and threw his sword at a nearby tree just outside the castle. It hit it with deadly accuracy, sticking out of the tree horizontally. He yelled in frustration, probably from not being able to find an entrance into the castle, then punched the castle wall. He walked a few paces back then pointed his palm at the wall and closed his eyes. The section of the wall he was facing started to glow red then white with heat. The boy, Adelo I believe, opened his eyes and smiled. It seems he has discovered his magic potential. I'll have to terminate him before he grows any stronger and with that Navi exited the dream space in a flash of light.<p>

Sitting up in Navi's bed, she moved her legs over the edge and stood up, threw her black cape on and walked into the main room of the castle with a huge window letting in the light of the early mourning day. Navi grabbed her staff, which is positioned in the middle displayed on a stone pedestal, and walked towards the window. "But before I can destroy him, I need to find him alive first." Then she spread her hands out with her staff in one. The light distorted in front of her then seven black crows slipped into existence. "Find the boy, he is still resting. Now go quickly." She demanded and with that they flew towards the forest spreading out to cover more ground. A small black trail of smoke appeared behind each crow as they flew into the distance. "Soon, Adelo." she said then walked through a huge set of double doors that opened and closed by themselves.

(Adelo)  
>The wall melted away in front of me, leaving behind a puddle of hot rock that quickly cooled as soon as I dropped my arm. I couldn't help but smile at my handy work. This magic thing is proving to be quite useful. I was about to walk into the castle when I remembered my sword so I walked over and yanked it out of the tree with a bit of effort. A flash of bright light erupted from the castle then disappeared. I spun around but saw nothing. This place still confuses me. Ever since I accidentally used magic to scare away that wolf, whenever I sleep I end up here until I wake up. With a sigh, I walked through the molten hole on the wall and scanned the area. Same as before, huge walls, solid black, all bricks and a huge central structure in the middle that towers into the sky. Dark clouds filled the sky and circled over the castle, letting off small silent flashes of lightning, coloured purple. This indeed is a very creepy place. No doubt it's where Navi must live in the land of the living. I felt a slight pressure on my face but saw nothing in front of me. Then a slimy wet substance lined my face skin and it smelled horrible, like rotten fish. The world around me started to change colours, fading into blackness then there was that falling feeling again.<p>

I woke up to Kyloths slimy tongue sliding across my face and through my hair. I just laid there, cradled in Kyloths embrace, eyes open and being licked heavily. It was almost pleasant if it wasn't for the whole 'smells like rotten fish' thing. When he finished some time later I asked "why where you licking me like a lollipop." Kyloth adjusted his grip on my skinny body then unfolded his wings from around me and put me down. "Is that not how humans bath?" he said with his head tilted slightly, staring at me with those huge acid green eyes. A bath, he was cleaning me? Well, I certainly don't feel clean. I was about to reply when Kyloths black ears shot up and rotated back and forth. His irises narrowed and he jumped over to me in a heart beat. "Get on my back, quickly" he said and gestured with his head. "Why, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to get as much saliva as I could off my face. "Hurry, they're getting closer!" Kyloth said with a slightly louder tone. I complied and climbed onto his back, more of his neck really. With one push we left the ground and were airborne.

A loud screeching noise pierced the air and breached my ears. It was a horrid sound, enough to make Kyloth tense in pain. I wrapped my arms around his scaly neck and held on tight. The wind rushed over my eyes making them water as we got further away from the creature. "What the heck was that?" I asked Kyloth. "Navi has sent her seekers to find you. This means she wishes for you to be captured alive. The purpose for this I do not know but you most likely will suffer." No sound was heard but Kyloth's powerful wings beating through the air for a long time until I noticed the ground getting further away. A huge mountain appeared in view with a small opening unreachable by land dwellers. Kyloth slowed his speed down and neatly landed inside the cave. "We will be safe here" Kyloth said I released my death grip on his neck. I slid off his back and onto the cold hard stone surface. It's pitch black in here, how am I meant to see anything! On cue Kyloth lit a pile of branches lying in the centre of the cave. It was a almost circular cave with one opening, a grey rocky roof and floor but the walls glistened with small bits of opal. It's quite the sight. "So what's this place Kyloth?" The dragon scratched the spot where I was sitting with his eyes closed and I couldn't help but feel bad for him since it was my fault he was itching. Kyloth opened his eyes and looked towards me and said "This is where I dwell when I am living in this region." So this is Kyloth's house then. I noticed scotch marks on the floor on one particular area which must be where he sleeps. Bones of small animals laid in a neat pile against a wall and scratch marks scattered around, probably sharpening his claws or something. "What makes you think we will be safe here?" I asked "the seekers can fly." Kyloth looked at me with a expression that said 'are you serious'. "Crows can't fly at this altitude normally" he said. So the seekers are crows? "If there just birds then why didn't we just kill it with a fire bolt or something?" I looked at Kyloth who was in an awkward positing trying to scratch in between his wings, I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "Here, let me help" I said and walked next to him then started scratching his wing joints. Kyloth released a purr of satisfaction as my fingers scratched in between his hard scales and he rubbed his check against my face hard. It sent me tripping backwards and I landed on the rocky ground. Kyloth made a cooing sound and said "Adelo, are you hurt?" If he wasn't being so serious I would of laughed my head off but I settled for a smile. "I'm fine, just a bit sore in my behind." I stood up and tried to dust off my cloths. "I am sorry Adelo, humans are much more fragile then dragons and I should have been more careful." I waved my hand at Kyloth and walked over to the entrance of Kyloths 'home'. It was a spectacular view. You could see the whole forest and valley from here, felt like being on top of the world. Kyloth walked over and sat next to me on his hind legs, staring at the view with me.

"Adelo" Kyloth said "you need to learn how to control magic." I looked at him and he looked at me. I suppose he wants me to be able to protect myself. "Why would I need to learn magic if I have you to protect me." I said teasingly but Kyloths face turned sad and his eyes no longer shone with a brilliant green but rather a dull green. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked and Kyloth let out a sigh. "There's more to the prophecy then you know. All dragons know it" he said. "It says: one human, with the birthmark in the shape of a dragon, will have power beyond anything alive, his destiny preset in stone. He will destroy the evil named Navi with the aid of one dragon. Together, a powerful bond will form and nothing but death will be able to break it. However, balance must be conserved in the universe, therefore the one to accompany him must die with Navi." Adelo's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. "If I must be the one," Kyloth continued, "then I fear I will not be able to protect you forever." I looked at Kyloth who looked at me. "The future can change" I said "and you aren't going to die if its the last thing I do." Kyloths face turned serious once again, "you must not interfere with destiny Adelo. This is beyond your or my control." Tears started to form on the edge of my vision, clouding it. I hugged Kyloths leg and he wrapped a wing around us. "Now, you must learn magic. It may be needed to defeat Navi." I wiped the tears off my face using the back of my hand and nodded to Kyloth.

(Kyloth)  
>The boys grip on my left lessened and I lifted up my wing to look at him. Adelo nodded his head and stood up. I pulled my wing against my back and he walked over to the fire and laid down on the warm stone. The fire will not protect him long during night at this altitude so I returned to my normal standing position and walked over to him. He was asleep and snoring softly, probably tired from the long journey. I know I was. I positioned myself next to him, my soft underbelly touching his back and one wing covering him but not touching the ground to let the heat in. A short while later I felt the effects of exhaustion and fell asleep.<p>

When I awoke from a dreamless sleep it was noon. The fire was out, which was expected, but Adelo was not by my side so I scanned the cave in panic but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. A million possibilities passed my mind, what if he walked out of the cave and fell to his death! I jumped up, adrenaline pumping through my blood, and rushed over to the entrance. I found a path carved out of the mountain side, looked like someone melted the stone to create the crude path. It lead all the way to the base of the mountain and without thinking twice I jumped into the air and flew down. Adelos scent was faint but noticeable. Reaching my head into the air I searched the direction it lead, straight into the forest. I ran after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember to review and follow!

**chapter 5**

(Adelo)

I ran as fast as I could. I managed to get away from Kyloth without waking him up from his sleep and carve a path to get down the mountain using my new magic skills. I can't risk Kyloth being killed just because of some dumb prophecy. I stopped running for a second to take in my surroundings. Trees towered over me from all sides and the ground was quite solid for dirt. A huge rock laid peacefully in front of me, baking in the sun. No time like the present. I cupped my hands on top of each other, Palm facing inwards, and tried to channel as much magic as I could. A green mist started to form in my hands, faint at first but slowly grew darker and more unstable. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I thrusted my hands forwards, palms facing the rock, and threw the magic at the rock. The mist traveled a short distance in the shape of a ball, then collided with the rock. On impact, the ball disintegrated and adsorbed by the rock. I waited for something to happen, but alas nothing did. A sigh escaped my mouth and I walked over to the rock to inspect the damage. Apart from the rock turning slightly greener on one side, it seemed todo nothing.

I lifted my arm to feel the rock and on contact a blue shock wave erupted in all directions pushing me backwards. I fell over onto the ground and banged my head on something hard. As my vision grew blurry, the rock started moving and taking shape. I saw a arm, legs and a head form then it started walking towards me. I blacked out

(Xyroth)

A life that was not meant to be. That was the best way to describe me. I don't know how my existence came to be but here I was. I gained the gift of vision as I suddenly saw light for the first time. It was bright at first but faded until everything looked normal although a blue ring of runes lined the edges of my vision, turning around in a circle slowly as well as voices quietly whispering words to me but so quiet I cant understand them. It was then I noticed my arms and legs as well as my surroundings. Trees are all around me as well as a human child lying on the ground unconscious. I noticed that he had a fuzzy blue outline around him. Does this mean he is my creator? Surely not, he is nearly a boy! My legs seemed to know how to walk despite this being the first time. Vines intertwined with rock made up my body and limbs. Grinding noises could be heard as my rocky joins rubbed together and I walked over to the boys body.

(Kyloth)

Adelos scent was getting stronger which means I'm getting closer. My legs were operating as fast as they could as I sprinted through the forest, weaving through trees and rocks. I picked up the scent of Adelos blood and something in my mind cracked. My vision became stained with red and anything giving off heat stood out like a sore thumb, so to speak. I jumped through the tree line and spotted Adelos body lying on the ground. He has a cut to his head and was unconscious but still Alive. The next thing I saw was a huge rock formation next to him, it resembled a human which was very odd. But then it moved and seemed to be looking at me. An idea popped into my head 'What if this is one of Navi's minions sent to destroy Adelo. That would explain a lot.' And before i knew it I jumped at it, claws extended and teeth unsheathed.

(Xyroth)

A huge predator jumped from the trees and looked at my creator. It had an outline of red around it and the voices grew louder. 'Protect! Protect!...' They urged and my body went into auto pilot. The beast jumped towards me with its paws out, claws extended so I grabbed one of its front legs with great speed and swung around 180 degrees and threw it into a tree with great force, snapping the tree in half. The beast got back up, unharmed, and attacked once again. It hit my middle body with enough force to send me backwards into the ground next to my creator, almost crushing him. Rage filled my body at the thought and a blue smoke spewed out of my eyes as I laid there with the beast on top of me. "STAY AWAY FROM MY CREATOR" I bellowed in a deep voice and it reared back in pain off of me from my concussive voice. I stood up and took a fighting stance, one foot behind me, ready for another attack. The beast finished shaking its head to get rid of the pain and looked at me then the boy then me again. "Lies!" It said then lunged me again.

(Adelo)

A roar woke me from my death like state and the sight I saw was horrifying. Kyloth was fighting a rock golem twice his size standing next to me. The golem had blue smoke bellowing out of its glowing eyes and seemed to glow a faint blue, the same colour as the shock wave that knocked me out. I noticed runes were I carved in the golems body but I couldn't read all of them. Kyloth lunged at the golem who seemed ready for it. The golem grabbed Kyloth and ran forward away from me then slammed him into the ground downwards. It raised its arms up and smashed them into Kyloth. A whimper came from Kyloth as it raised its arms again. "No, stop!" I yelled and the golem stopped moving, eyes no longer smoking and they slowly faded from their glowing state to a dull grey. Kyloth slowly stood up and stared at the golem then at me. "So it is true, you created this." I looked at the golem then remembered my magic I used. Could it be. Kyloth walked over to me with a worried expression on his face and sniffed me head from toe checking me for injuries.

"What were you thinking! You could of been killed in the woods!" the dragon said, face no longer concerned but mad instead. A feeling of guilt washed over me for abandoning Kyloth but then I remembered why I ran away. "I couldn't let you die because of me. So I ran away because I care for you Kyloth." The dragons expression changed again from mad to concerned again then he started licking me on the face a few times. I ran my hands over my face collecting all the slime and flicking it away onto the ground and smiled. I ran up to the his neck and hugged it. "I'm sorry" I said and he lowered his head to touch my back to give me a hug back without arms. A while later we broke from each other's hugs and looked at each other then at the golem. It was frozen in place with its rocky arms in the air, about to strike the ground. "So you created a living rock with your magic" Kyloth asked still looking at the golem. I shrugged and said "It's called a rock golem and no, not intentionally." The whole forest was silent as we stared at the statue. "Go." I said and the golems eyes flashed blue once again and it's arms came down to impact with the earth. A powerful slam hit the ground, shaking it. It stood back up in a standing posture then turned around to face us.

The golem locked onto Kyloth then started to run at him. "Wait" I said and he slowed down its speed until it stood in front of us.

(Xyroth)

"Stop!" I heard a voice say then my whole body locked up. My vision faded and I became lifeless one again. I suppose you could call it sleep but it's just blackness with no feeling what so ever. My vision returned almost instantly and my arms continued their collision course with the beast who wishes to harm my creator. My hands hit the ground sending cracks through the hard dirt instead of the beasts bones. I looked to my left and right and was unable to locate him. Maybe he has made a move for my creator so I spun around to find the boy and the dragon next to each other. 'Protect!' The voice urged so I ran at the beast. My creator ordered me to wait and I found myself slowing down from my sprint. I stopped in front of the two and stared at the dragon.

(Adelo)

It towered over me, at least three times my hight. It's body constructed from vines and stone. "Ummm" I started "this is Kyloth the dragon. He's a friend of mine and it would be wonderful if you could not kill him." The golem faced me then Kyloth. His eyes changed shades of blue to a lighter one and he nodded to Kyloth. "Forgive me, dragon of the night, I thought of you as a threat towards my creator." The golem said in a rather impressively deep voice. Did he just call me 'creator' I asked myself then realised he wouldn't know anything else to call me. "My name is Adelo, do you have a name?" I asked rather stupidly. "I was created with the name of Xyroth, Adelo." It said but then Xyroths eyes began to fade. He held up his hand in front of his face and it's arm began to crumble and break apart as the magic slowly wore off. "It seems my existence was only temporary, until another time Adelo" and with that he crumbled into a pile of rocks and vines as the last of the magic seeped from him. I felt bad for him but that is the way it is. No spell can last forever it seems.

By the time we got back to the cave it was almost night. Kyloth offered to fly me up but I thought about the itches and politely declined. We both walked up my path I made and soon we were in the cave. I felt mentally drained from that little magic incident and my head was throbbing. Kyloth laid down against a wall and lit the last of the wood on fire for vision. He offered for me to sleep next to him and before I knew it I was asleep, warm in Kyloths embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Remember to leave a review!

**chapter 6**

(Navi)

A crow returned through the window and landed in front of me, a small trail of smoke following it. "They are taking refuge in the side of a mountain. It is too high to fly there myself." It said and with a wave of Navi's hand it disappeared in a whiff of smoke. A smile crept on Navi's face and she walked over to the huge window, staff taping against the ground. She stopped at the window and raised her staff in front of her. The green smoke erupted from the staff surrounding her and she began to grow in size. Her form slowly changed from one of a human to one of a dragon, big and dark purple. Her wings touched the walls next to her when stretched and a short while later she was completely a dragon. "Let the hunt begin!" The dragon bellowed in a voice loud and deep. A laugh followed then she jumped threw the window and flew away towards the mountains.

(Adelo)

By the time I awoke, it was a couple hours past sunrise. I spent a good amount of time in dream space practicing my magic skills, mastering fireballs. I was surprised to find Xyroth there. He told me that he waits in dream space until I summon him again and he will be ready to fight for me in my time of need. I stood up and Kyloth was next to me eating from a pile of fish that her caught. "Breakfast, eat up" he said then resumed eating. I speared one on a stick then walked over to some wood. "Need a paw?" He asked and sucked in a breath. "No thanks, I've got it" I said then held a hand towards it. I imagined the sticks on fire and a fireball leapt from my palm into the sticks. They instantly caught fire and I put my fish over to cook. Kyloth looked impressed then when back to eating his fish. A short time later we flew out of the cave, towards the forest. "Where are we going" I yelled over the sound of the wind, pushing hair out of my eyes. We were flying much faster then normal and Kyloth seemed to be enjoying it. "No where in particular Adelo, just a buzz around the area" and with that our speed increased to unbelievable speeds. I've never heard of any dragon that can travel this fast before. "What type of dragon are you?" I asked as we flew above the tree tops. "My race is called the Dark Fury. We rarely leave our kin so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us before." The fresh air filled my lungs and chilled my skin as it rushed over me as I clung to Kyloth's back. Kyloth beat his wings harder and flew straight up into the clouds. As we flew higher, the air was getting thinner. It was getting harder to breath and a lot colder. "Kyloth, it's kinda hard to breath, can we stop please" I said but Kyloth didn't hear me. I was gasping for air when Kyloth stopped, edges of my vision turning black. "Isn't this great Adelo!" He shouted, beaming with joy. My eye lids grew heavy and then my breathing slowed.

(Kyloth)

Sharing this with Adelo was amazing. He will finally see what humans have been missing out on. I looked over my shoulder as I hovered in one spot to Adelo. He was slumped against my back with his eyes shut and he no longer had a firm grasp on my scales. "Adelo?" I said then the boy slid off my back and plummeted towards the earth lifelessly. Panic filled every corner of my body and I rushed towards Adelo to save him. My wings pushed me through the air fast and, combined with gravity, I reached him. I grabbed him in my paws and slowed our descent but the ground was coming in too fast. I tilted my body and aimed for a lake, hoping it was deep enough.

The first thing I felt was the temperature of the water. It was chilling, even for me and that's saying something. The water seemed to harden under me and I bounced off the surface one, twice and a third time then it lost its solid like state and I began to sink with Adelo in my paws still. If we die now the prophecy will never be fulfilled! I struggled to stay afloat on my back so Adelo could breath and swim towards the shore. No matter how hard I fought the water it just engulfed me more and more, slowly. Dragons don't make good swimmers because their wings act like sails and drag them downwards to their doom. My head was the last thing to submerge under the water and a attempted roar of frustration escaped my mouth, bubbles floating upwards.

I looked at Adelo underwater and the boy was shaking back and forth violently as his body tried to breath air but only found water. Suddenly he stopped and my blood ran cold. 'He's dead' I thought and tears would have been running down my scales if I wasn't underwater. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the same fait.

(Adelo)

I entered dream space as I normally do, with a whiff of white smoke then I appear. I must of fell unconscious on Kyloths back. 'Well that just brilliant' I thought and threw I fireball at a tree. I'll probably fall off him or something but I'm sure Kyloth can catch me. It'll be fine. "Adelo, you are back." Xyroth said as he stood up. I looked at Xyroth and said "Kyloth took me flying on his back but I fell unconscious on his back." Xyroth's rocky face angered. "That beast dares in danger your life!" He said which made me smile at how protective he was of me. "Don't worry, Kyloth just got caught up in the moment, I'll be fine." I sent him a smile but it quickly faded. Water started to fill my mouth and surround me but I didn't wake up like normal. Xyroth rushed over to me and picked me up. "Adelo, your life is in danger, summon me! Now!" I held up my hand with what strength I could and tried to conjure the same magic I used the first time. The green mist built up in my hand until it grew violent then I let it go. At that moment my vision blackened and I couldn't feel anything.

(Kyloth)

I could feel the last seconds of life drawing near when a strong water current swept Adelo and I towards the shore of the lake. A huge wave lifted us up and toppled us onto the beach. I coughed the water out of my lungs and took in some air as I laid in the wet sand. A large figure walked onto the beach made completely out of water. It's eyes glowed blue as it walked over to Adelo. "Get away from him!" I shouted but he continued. When he reached Adelo had raised a arm and water was sucked out of Adelo and flowed into the figure. Then the figure raised his arm higher and slammed it against Adelo's chest. Adelo let out a coughing sound then breathed in air then tried to stand up. "Thanks Xyroth" Adelo said then the figure lost his solid like shape and collapsed into a puddle of water.

Xyroth? The rock monster? I stood up and walked over to Adelo sitting a short distance from me and let out a sorry croon. "So" Adelo said "how did we get into this mess" he asked. "I'm sorry Adelo, it was my fault." I said and noticed Adelo was shivering from the cold water. Sucking in a breath I projected a steam of fire towards the ground burning it then turned around, while still burning, to create a warm bed of ashes. "Come Adelo, let me warm you" and without hesitation Adelo wobbled over to me and I laid my wing over the ashes for him to rest on. Adelo laid on my wing and I covered him with my other one to keep the heat in. I poked my head under my wing. "I thought you died" I whispered to him then he put his hand on my nose and said "but I didn't, it's fine. Just don't go flying that high with me again" and he let out a small chuckle. I smiled at him then pulled my head out to lay it on the ground for a comfortable rest.

(Navi)

The entrance to the cave was too small to fit through so I grabbed the rock in my claws and ripped the stone away, making a bigger entrance. I walked onto the small cave and couldn't see them anywhere but their scent was still fresh. It lead out the cave and towards the lake in the distance. I wriggled out the cave and flew in that direction.

(Adelo)

Poof, back into dream space. Xyroth was sitting there waiting for me but he no longer had his rocky form but rather one made from water. "What happened to you?" I asked curious. Xyroth looked at himself then released what I was asking. "When you summoned me you chose water as the element for me to be summoned out of." I contemplated this then thought of something. "So summoning you out of different 'elements' depending on the situation could be helpful. What other elements are there?" I asked. "Earth, water, fire, air and lightning. All have benefits and weaknesses to one another." Xyroth said. "You need to be more skilled to try any of the other elements but earth and water are simple enough for you now."

A few hours passed and I managed to learn some new 'spells'. One of the major ones I found was the ability to summon weapons like the one I accidentally made my first night here. Every weapon had the same design. Silver with gold patterns running down the sides and a faint glow of different colours orbiting the handles. They were razor sharp and deadly accurate every time. I also found time seemed to move quicker in dream space because when I awoke Kyloth said we slept two hours but I only spent about thirty minutes in dream space. I showed Kyloth what I learnt and he was happy I could defend myself.

Kyloth went to drink while I swung my magic sword through trees, slicing them sideways. On my eighth swing I noticed a dragon flying towards us. I couldn't see much since it was so far away. "Kyloth, what type of dragon is that?" I asked him and he looked in my direction then where I was pointing. His eyes turned to slits and a deep growl rumbled through his chest. "That's not a dragon, that's Navi." I let out a gasp and dropped my sword and it tuned into smoke before it hit the ground. "Adelo, we must leave. This is not the time to fight, but to flee." I looked at him and he gestured with his head to his back. Without hesitation I jumped up onto Kyloths back and we flew away from her towards the south. She seemed to be a slow flyer so we can out run her with time for rest. A while later she was no longer visible on the horizon. "We lost her I think" I said to Kyloth. Kyloth snorted as if he found it funny. "She will track us so we have to keep moving until you are ready to fight her." We flew in silence, both lost in thought, until the moon was above our heads. By now we were no longer in the huge valley I grew up in.

There was not much forest but rather lots of tall mountains littered with hundreds of caves. The mountains had jagged edges, silently warning us not to go near. Snow rested on the tops of the tallest mountains and grass grew on others. The dark sky shone with the light of thousands of stars as clouds crept slowly above our heads. "We will be safe here for two nights." Kyloth said and we flew down into a mountain with grass on it. The cave we entered was huge, compared to the old one at least. It had two giant platforms insidide, one ontop of another. Kyloth flew up, with me on his back, to the highest platform. "Get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." I laid next to Kyloth and fell asleep.

(Winford)

Trespassers, how dare they.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait, haven't had much time with exams and all. Remember to R & R (rate and review)

**chapter 7**

(Kyloth)

The rising sun touched my nose and transferred its warm heat into my scales. I opened one eye at a time and looked down at Adelo. His little body was sleeping peacefully under my wing. The smell of grass filled the air as I stood up, sliding Adelo onto the warm stone to rest a little longer. Another day of flying awaited us. Navi can't be far behind in pursuit so we will have to leave as soon as Adelo awoke. I'll have to get breakfast ready for when he wakes up. I stretched my wings and legs then jumped off the platform to the lower one. Then out the entrance towards the fresh river.

(Winford)

The black dragon left the human in the cave then flew away, heading towards the river. He'll be back soon so I'll have to make this quick. My scales change colour to match my surrounding, making me look invisible to other creatures which is what I was doing right now. I silently walked towards the small human, keeping myself pushed against the wall, stopping only when I was mere meters away.

(Adelo)

"Alright Xyroth, again." I said and the now-rock-giant threw the stone into the air. I aimed and shot a fire ball towards it and the two collided. The rock blew up in a small explosion then rubble fell from the sky. "Good aim Adelo. You are getting better." I shielded my head from the ting rock pieces falling down and smiled at Xyroth. It was hard to find him this time, it seems the distance is getting bigger. Every time I enter this dream space, I appear in a different location. It wasn't noticeable at first but now it makes it harder to find Xyroth. The rock golem picked up a larger rock and waited for me to tell him to throw it. A smile crept on my face and I readied myself to shoot. The sky became darker and a warm feeling ran up my back. I knew exactly what was happening as this is usually what happens when Kyloth wakes me up. I gave a wave to Xyroth and dropped into darkness as the world disappeared beneath my feet.

The sun coming in through the cave entrance stung my eyes as I slowly awoke. I rubbed my eyes tiredly trying to remove the blur in my vision. Next thing I noticed was the ground. It was really hot. I leapt up from it shouting in pain then looked at the ground. The ground next to me was melted into magma and slowly flowing towards the edge of the platform. Shocked I looked up and saw a huge dragon, bright red and covered in scars, staring at me. "It's dishonourable to kill while your enemy is unarmed." the dragon said then gave me a toothy smile. "What, I didn't do anything to you!" I said but the dragon roared in my face. "Humans have killed my family, I will have my revenge." I looked around for something to fight with then realised I can make weapons. I held my hands forwards and a grey mist came out of them slowly morphing into a huge two handed sword. It only took a few seconds and then it was done. It had a silver handle with gold decoration spiralling up it and a thick blade made of steel with two gold lines running up the back of the blade. It floated in the air, waiting for me. I grabbed at it with both hands and held it in front of me pointing at the dragon. Surprisingly it wasn't too heavy.

He looked a little surprised and stepped back. It let out a low snarl then spat acid at me. I strafed sideways but the sword was slow to move through air and slowed me down. The acid touched my arm and left a small chemical burn. I clenched my teeth in pain and ran towards the dragon, dragging my sword beside me making sparks against the stone. The dragon lashed his tail at me as I swung my sword, cutting it completely off. Blood splattered the ground and stained my sword. A howl of pain echoed off the walls of the cave causing immense pain in my head. I dropped the sword and clutched my ears. I watched as the sword disintegrated before it hit the ground and realised my mistake. The dragon turned to me with glowing red eyes from a nightmare. Rage filled the creature as it lashed out towards me with its razor sharp claws. I held up my arms to my face for protection and waited for the blow.

A purple explosion erupted from the side of the dragon and sent it on its side against the wall. It let a moan of pain and tried to get back up. Kyloth ran through the dust in the air and jumped onto the dragon, clawing at it. They struggled against each other for a while but the result was inevitable. Kyloth clawed at the dragons throat, cutting it. The dragon made a gurgling sound as it's blood dripped onto the floor. It collapsed in a pile and slowly bled to death.

Kyloth stared at the doomed dragon then looked at me. His eyes became their non-aggressive round shape once again and he strode over to me. "Are you okay Adelo?" He asked as he rubbed his head into my chest. I gave him a smile and reached to pat his head but pain shot up my arm. I hissed and Kyloth stepped back in worry. "I'm fine, just my arms a little burnt from its acid." I said and Kyloth looked at my arm and tilted his head. Slowly he walked up to it then opened his mouth and gave it a lick, covering it in disgusting slime. It stung at first but then it felt a lot better. "What was that?" I asked Kyloth and rubbed his nose in appreciation. Kyloth closed his eyes a let put a small purr then spoke "Dragons saliva has healing properties. It's how we keep our wounds from getting infected."

The other dragons bright red scales faded to a dull grey. I walked over to it to get a better look. "Careful Adelo" Kyloth said. I bent down and touched its scales, they felt hard and smooth with small bumps occasionally. "If only it could have been different. I'm sorry." I said then stood up and turned towards Kyloth. "This is not your fault young one. I am the only one...to...blame." the dragon said then stopped breathing. I let out a sigh and strode over to Kyloth and hopped on his back. "Common, let's go." I said and we took off through the entrance of the cave.

(Navi)

This has become tiresome. I have been flying for over 2 days straight and lost sight of then long ago. I flew down to the ground and landed in a meadow. Slowly I transformed back into my normal self and picked up my staff. How do you catch something faster then you and started pacing back and forth. An idea crossed my mind and an evil smile crept its way onto my face. "Bait."


	8. Notice

Sorry guys, this story just didn't get enough attention. With only 4-5 people reading it, my motive to write is gone. Perhaps once this story has accumulated attention I will continue.


End file.
